Technical Field
The application relates to a method and an apparatus for displaying tasks. Particularly, the application relates to a method, an apparatus, and a recording medium for displaying tasks on an electronic map.
Related Art
In recent years, with development and improvement of electronic technology and communication techniques, portable electronic apparatuses such as mobile phones and smart phones that occupy less space are also quickly developed. Generally, multiple functions are integrated into mobile apparatuses in the market to improve competitiveness thereof, and besides general camera, phone call, and Internet access functions, a global positioning system (GPS) and an electronic map are also integrated into a handheld communication apparatus, and a user can learn the location of himself through a positioning function of the mobile device at any time, and inspect nearby restaurants, landmarks, attractions, or other points of interest displayed in an electronic map.
To-do task is another application provided by the mobile apparatus, which allows the user to preset tasks to be accomplished in the future, and includes related information of time, location, task content, and related personnel, etc., and when the preset time is reached, a sound or a notifying message is sent to remind the user.
However, when the user wants to check the preset tasks or the accomplished tasks, the mobile apparatus can only display a list of the tasks in rows, and cannot establish the correlation of the tasks. Therefore, the user can only inspect contents of the tasks one-by-one through selecting each of the tasks, and determine a handling sequence according to time and locations of the tasks by himself/herself, by which the tasks cannot be effectively and opportunely handled.